1. Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to garment hanging apparatus, and more particularly to garment hanging clips for affixing a garment to a common wire hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment hanging clips for affixing garments to common wire hangers are well known in the prior art. Such garment hanging clips will hereinafter sometimes be called "garment-to-hanger clips" or "garment-hanger clips".
The most common type of prior art garment-hanger clips are fabricated from manually bendable metallic sheet or strip material. Such prior art garment hanging clips will sometimes hereinafter be called "metallic garment-hanger clips".
Another type of prior art of garment-hanger clips are fabricated from plastic material, and will sometimes hereinafter be called "plastic garment-hanger clips".
A common prior art metallic garment-hanger clip 10 is shown in FIGS. 3A through 3C of the present drawings.
As may be seen by comparison of FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, prior art metallic garment-hanger clip 10 is fabricated from a single piece of manually bendable metallic sheet material which is subdivided by two bends 12, 14 into a central portion 16, a first wing portion 18, and a second wing portion 20.
As may be seen by comparing FIGS. 3A, 3B and 3C the outer end of first wing portion 18 is die-cut and formed to provide a triangular prong 22.
As may further be seen by comparison of FIGS. 3A and 3B, the outer end of second wing portion 20 is die-cut and formed to provide two triangular prongs 24, 26.
The prior art plastic garment-hanger clips are relatively expensive to manufacture, and thus must sell to the dry cleaning trade at high prices as compared with the prices of the prior art metallic garment-hanger clips.
Further, the prior art plastic garment-hanger clips are difficult to affix to and remove from a garment and its associated hanger, making it necessary to train dry cleaning plant personnel in their use, and also involving the possibility of complaints from customers who are without mechanical skills.
While the prior art metallic garment-hanger clips are relatively cheap to manufacture, and are relatively easy to install and remove without training, they are in general characterized by low shake resistance, i.e., resistance to the dislodgement of a garment from its associated hanger by the shaking produced by the motion of a garment conveyer or garment delivery truck.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
No representation or admission is made that any of the devices described hereinabove is part of the prior art, or that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.